The Curse of the Black Knight
by Ninja Misao
Summary: An old legend has been reawakened and Sarah Jane isn't the only journalist on the case. Can the two of them solve this mystery together before it's too late? (This is a challenge from Writer's United Group on Facebook)
1. Part One

Sarah Jane Smith Adventures

The Curse of the Black Knight

Part One

* * *

The sun shined down from the clear blue sky it was the start of a wonderful morning. The sun shined through a house window into the bedroom of a certain rookie journalist. Jane Montgomery found herself stirring in the bed as the sun glisten upon her face. She opened her eyes and rolled over in the bed. Looking over at the clock Jane sighed in disgust, it was only eight in the morning over here and she was still tired.

It's been a few months since her interview with a certain person and the story she wrote on it received wonderful reviews. Now here she was again this time in Ealing, the suburbs of London. She caught whiff of strange happenings at night in this small town. She read on the social media page that a supposed black knight roams the streets at night. Not able to let this go Jane found herself on a plane and long drive to Ealing to get to the bottom of this mystery.

As Jane sat on the side of the bed she yawned as she raised her arms in the air. She waits by the window at night with her binoculars for this supposed knight to appear and gets nothing but the unwelcoming songs of an owl. Jane began to think this was just another hoax but the owner of this bed and breakfast claim the tale to be real. What could she do she was stuck here for another week, and if things move as slow as last week she could pack it up and write about it being a hoax.

With another yawn Jane rose up from the bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. As she reached the bathroom door she was greeted with a smile from a young brown haired woman. It was Nancy Taylor one of the other occupants staying at the Knights Bed and Breakfast. Being polite Jane let Nancy enter the bathroom first and like before she took about two hours before the door opened again. The smiling brunette opened the door looking fresh and renewed but boy did the bathroom stink, Jane understood why Nancy rushed downstairs.

Holding her breath Jane walks into the smelly bathroom. After a good thirty minutes Jane emerge clean and so was the bathroom. Jane couldn't let others suffer the same stinky fate.

Jane went back to her room to get dressed, after a few moments she left the room in a pair of comfortable blue jeans with a black shirt and matching jacket. As she walked downstairs Jane sat down at the closest table and enjoyed a cup of coffee. She poured in some cream and added some sugar cubes. The owner of the Bed and Breakfast Lana Thomas walked over and sat down beside Jane. Lana pours the journalist another cup of coffee which Jane greatly appreciated.

"So are you off again to find truth to the legend?" Lana asked

"Yeah, I want to find something, while I know the tale is farfetched it would be amazing to see it." Jane said.

"Indeed, then it would prove I'm no fool." Lana replied.

It was Lana who told her about the black knight, she claimed that when she finished grocery shopping she was heading back here when she heard galloping. She looked out the window of her car and there was a black horse with red eyes and riding the steed was a person in black armor, the moment she blinked it was gone.

After she told her story Lana's popularity went down in the town, many see her as nothing but a crazy middle age woman. Because of it not many people stay at Knights Bed and Breakfast anymore but Lana still marches on getting enough guests to keep her business running.

Jane finished her second cup of coffee and headed out the door. Word passes around town about Jane's reason for being in Ealing, and while they already had one journalist living here having another might make things more difficult.

Jane decided to walk around town, yet she could always feel a pair of eyes watching wherever she went. From cafés to corner stores those eyes wouldn't go away, but Jane continued on with her investigation anyways.

After walking and talking to numerous townspeople Jane was still empty handed. She had no clues about this so called Knight and everyone she talked to claim the story was make believe.

Jane needed to take a break, walking over the town all day made her feet tired. She found herself sitting on a bench in a local park. Jane laid her head back and looked up at the clear sapphire colored sky watching the pearl white clouds.

"You're looking in the wrong place." A voice said.

Jane opened her eyes as the voice shook her back to reality.

"Where should I look then?" Jane asked.

"You don't start with the people you start with the place, always look where the story began that's usually where the clues lie." The voice answered.

Jane looked around and found herself alone on the bench, she didn't know whose voice that was but they were right, she knew where she had to go which meant more walking.

In the park lingering behind a few trees was a shadow figure. When Jane left the park it followed laughing to itself, it knew where they were going and it had something in store for the nosy journalist.

Noon quickly became evening as the sun disappeared into the red orange sky. In the grocery store parking lot retracing Lana's steps was Jane. She slipped her camera out of her bag to take a few pictures when something in the grass caught her attention; it was a small black leathery piece of cloth.

As she moved closer to the grass she took a picture of the cloth then picked it up and placed it in her purse. Her eyes then found a trail of the black cloth leading into the woods. Knowing this was most likely a trap she couldn't let this lead go. So with a deep breath Jane found herself following the trail deeper into the dark woods. Scared, Jane looked around noticing how the trees would stretch out to the sky blocking out what little light she had left.

Jane could feel her heart racing as beads of sweat trickled down her face. Her eyes widen in horror when she heard a galloping noise. Blinking away her tears Jane clutched her purse. As the air grew cold Jane turned around to find herself staring into the face of a red eyed black stallion. When her eyes traveled up to the saddle she backed up in fright, for there sitting in the saddle with is sword held high was none other than the old legend himself... the black knight.

"Uh oh…this isn't good." Jane said aloud.


	2. Part Two

Sarah Jane Smith Adventures

The Curse of the Black Knight

Part Two

* * *

Running through the woods with her heart racing Jane Montgomery made sure not to look back. She could hear the horse catching up to her. Jane continued running pushing a few branches out of the way and getting scraped by many others. Jane continued running she wanted scream out for help but with her feet hurting and stamina limited she didn't want to waste it.

Jane finally stumbled back onto the grocery store parking lot. She expected some cars to be here but the lot was empty. She looked around frantically for a place to hide but was out of luck. She could hear the horse getting closer his hooves finally hit the pavement and Jane once again began to run.

She reached the end of the parking lot when the sound of a motor reached her ears. Soon shooting around the bend was a white and pastel green Nissan Figaro. The car pulled up in front of her, Jane didn't waste any time and hopped in. The woman in the driver's seat put her foot down on the gas and zoomed off down the road.

"Thank you…" Jane said exhaustively.

"No problem. The woman replied.

Jane looked at the middle age woman in the driver seat, her voice sounded familiar.

"You were the one in the park." Jane claimed

"Yes, but tell me now that you have seen the Black Knight do you still believe the story is just a myth?" The middle age woman asked.

"No." Jane said.

"Good now hang on!" The middle age woman yelled.

Jane buckled in and held on to the door as the woman turned the car back on to the main road. They both could hear the galloping of the horse behind them but after a few moments it stopped. Jane finally turned around to see the Black knight on his horse for a few moments before it disappeared

"Where are we going?" Jane asked

"To my house we'll be safe there." The woman replied.

Jane nodded she looked around the vast neighborhood she noticed everyone had their light out and every car was in the driveway. Soon they turned on to bannerman road and after a few moments the car turned into the driveway of house number thirteen.

"We're here." The middle age lass said.

Jane got out of the car and looked upon the fresh red brick home. Walking up to the door she spotted some bright yellow daisies and purple tulips.

Jane followed the woman inside; the living room was clean not even a speck of dirt on the carpet. She noticed her savior wasn't sitting down here but walking up the stairs instead. Curious Jane followed and before she knew it they had reach the attic and everything changed. This place was polar opposite the floor was covered with papers and magazines some were a mixture of aliens and mythical creatures. Her mouth dropped when she laid eyes on a huge computer branching out from the wall. After typing a few things into the huge computer the middle age women turned around to Jane.

"Right, this is my attic as you can see this is where I spend the most of my time. Now introductions, my name is Sarah Jane Smith I am an investigative journalist and you are? " Sarah Jane asked.

"My name is Jane Montgomery I am a rookie at this." Jane said.

"Ah is this your first field work assignment? Sarah Jane asked.

"My second, but I am still learning the ropes." Jane replied.

"I see well Miss Montgomery would you like to help me solve the case of the black knight?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I would love too." Jane said with delight.

"Good let's get started, but first this is Mr. Smith my super computer it's complicated but his vast memory will be useful to us." Sarah Jane explained.

"Alright well I found this strange black cloth I picked up some of the pieces." Jane said.

Jane pulled them out of her purse and handed them to Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane looked at the pieces and set a few of them down for Mr. Smith to scan.

"So this is how you were lured in, odd I expected it to be fresh yet this looks rather old." Sarah Jane pointed out.

"How old is it?" Jane asked.

"I am not sure Mr. Smith what do you think?" Sarah Jane asked her super computer.

"The cloth is from the 5th century, I have also scanned the cloth and found no traces of alien technology." Mr. Smith replied.

Sarah Jane pulled out all the information she had on the black knight from photos to notes. Jane and Sarah both began looking them over in hopes of finding anything that would tie this all together. Jane's eyes widened when she noticed the pentagrams and various other occult items.

With sunrise only moments away both looked to one another arriving to the same conclusion.

"Witchcraft." They both said in unison.

Jane's eyes were getting heavy as exhaustion finally washed over her she sat down on the couch drifting off to sleep.

Sarah joined the rookie journalist on the couch. She placed a blanket over Jane. Sarah smiled watching Miss Montgomery sleep.

"She could be a great journalist one day." Sarah whispered

A stiff yawn reminded her that she needed rest. Sarah Jane pulled up another blanket and fell asleep dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Part Three

Sarah Jane Smith Adventures

The Curse of the Black Knight

Part Three

* * *

Morning arrived and the two of them were still asleep in the attic when the sun peeked through the window. The sound of a noisy vibrating cell phone awakes Jane Montgomery from her slumber. The rookie journalist stumbled around before pulling out the phone from her purse and holding it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Jane mumbled half asleep.

"Good morning its Lacy how is the story going?" Jane's boss asked.

Jane set the phone down and cleared out her throat before placing it back up to her ear.

"Everything is going great boss the story will be wrapped up soon. Jane said more clearly.

"That's good to hear keep up the good work." Lacy said before hanging up.

Jane looked over to see Sarah Jane still asleep; she reached over and shook her friend. Sarah Jane's eyes opened as a loud yawn emerge from her lips.

"Oh sorry about that." Sarah Jane said.

"No problem, so where to now?" Jane asked.

Sarah Jane looked down at her watch then back up at Jane.

"The only occult shop in town opens up in a few minutes fancy a trip?" Sarah Jane asked follow with a smile.

Sure just let me freshen up." Jane replied happily.

Thirty minutes later Sarah and Jane left the house and arrived in front of sunrise occult shop. The two of them walked into the shop Jane wandered the aisles looking at the various crystals, candles, books and herbs while Sarah Jane walked up to the counter. The blond woman behind the counter turned around smiling at Sarah Jane.

"Ah Miss Smith, I was wondering when you would enter my establishment." The store owner said.

"Your Sierra Daniels right?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes, I am glad you remembered now how can I help you?" Sierra asked pleasantly.

"My friend and I would like to know if you had any unusual customers lately." Sarah Jane said.

Sierra set her herbs down on the counter she stood there for a moment with her head tilted to the side trying to remember, soon her eyes widen and she nodded.

"Yes a woman came in here a few days back her attire was different from my regular customers that's why she stood out to me." Sierra said confidently.

"Do you have a name?" Sarah asked intently.

Sierra pulled some papers out from under the counter and set them on top.

"Let me see." Sierra said.

Sarah Jane watched as Sierra looked through the papers. Jane finished walking around and joined Sarah Jane at the counter. The blond smiled with success as she pulled out one piece of paper and handed it over to Sarah Jane. Both Journalists looked over the sheet Jane's eyes widen at the name on the paper.

"It's Nancy…she's staying at the bed and breakfast." Jane explained.

"These items look foreign to me but the book of summons is a red flag." Sarah said.

"Those are ingredients use in a summoning spell and by the amount she bought it's a rather a huge one." Sierra added.

"We need to stop her from causing anymore trouble." Jane said.

Sarah Jane stood there for a moment still looking at the piece of paper. Jane was right Nancy needed to be stopped but spells and summoning were out of her league. Seeing the uncertainty in Sarah Jane's eyes the spiritualist put the papers away and set her purse on the table placing jars of minerals along with a few other items in her purse.

"Shall we go?" Sierra asked.

Sarah Jane and Jane looked to Sierra who could only smile. The two remained silent as Sierra turned off the lights and switch the sign to close.

"Are you sure about this?" Sarah Jane asked

"Yes, I am mostly a peaceful person but now is not the time for peace it's time to fight." Sierra said confidently.

Sarah Jane nodded in agreement with a smirk across her face Jane nodded as well. The three of them exited the occult shop and hopped into the white and pastel green Nissan Fargo. Sarah Jane revved up the engine and soon the car zoomed down the street toward the Knights Bed and Breakfast to put an end to this once and for all.


	4. Part Four

Sarah Jane Smith Adventures

The Curse of the Black Knight

Part Four

* * *

The red orange sky welcomed the three women as Sarah Jane pressed her foot down on the gas pedal. As they continued on to Knights Bed and Breakfast a loud rumble rage throughout the sky. Jane held her cell phone up to her ear she tried to reach Lana but she sighed getting only the answering machine instead.

"Nothing…." Jane said.

"I hope she is okay." Sierra said with a hint of worry.

The thunder rumbled louder as flashes of lighting joined in, after a few moments it began to rain it start off as a mere drizzle and revving up to a blinding rain showers. Sarah Jane's eyes widen as she stopped and turned down another street when a bolt of light struck down in front of them. Jane couldn't believe her eyes this storm was getting intense.

"Nancy is causing all of this? Jane asked.

"Yes, she doesn't want us to reach the Bed and Breakfast." Sierra replied.

With her heart racing and sweating pouring down her face Sarah Jane remained focused as lightning bolts kept chasing them she had to reach the Bed and Breakfast no matter what. Sierra looked out the back window watching the heavy winds were tear up the streets soon the winds turned into a funnel of destruction. A huge piece of debris hit the car knocking them up on two wheels. Sarah Jane manage with all her might to keep the car balanced as the dodged a few more bolts before being set back on four wheels again.

A strange tapping noise caught Jane's attention as little ice crystals tapped on the window.

"Heads up!" Sierra yelled

Jane eyes widen at the sight before her it was ice wonderland with golf ball size hail falling from the heavens denting the windows. Fear washed over the young journalist as the front window began to crack. With the cracks getting bigger Sierra and Jane hit the floor as the front window shattered. The hails of the wind and roars of thunder welcomed the women. Sarah Jane bruised but determined kept going.

"We're almost there!" Sarah Jane yelled.

Jane look up from the dashboard to see Knights Bed and Breakfast insight Sarah hit the brakes as her eyes spotted the black knight and his wild black stallion blocking the entrance. The hail stopped as the knight's stallion wines. Sarah eyes narrowed noticing the knight's claymore turn into a black jousting stick.

"This is where we part ways." Sarah Jane said in a serious tone.

"What?" Jane said with a hint f fear in her voice.

"I'll keep the knight busy you two need to get inside no arguments go now!" Sarah Jane yelled.

Sierra nodded she tapped Jane on the shoulder Jane reluctantly hoped out of the car with her and ran toward the building. The two of them made it to the door the two of them turned to see the horse gallop toward Sarah Jane's car and Sarah was vice versa. Sarah dodges the horse in the nick of time Jane was happy she turn to Sierra she sprinkled a pale mineral on the door handle causing the door to open on its own.

As they entered the establishment it was quiet the lights were on and no one was around but the familiar horrid odor hit their noses. A noise caused them to look at the counter where a familiar head popped out to greet them.

"Lana." Jane said relieved.

The owner nodded to them then huddled back behind the counter when the lights started blinking. Soon the whole building started to shake.

"The smell is strong this isn't good." Sierra said seriously.

Before Jane could say a word the doors around them opened wide along with the windows as a heavy misty invaded the room. Sierra pulled Jane close to her as she did quick chant and with another sprinkle of dust a bubble formed around them.

"Amazing" Jane said in awe.

Sierra nodded as she kept chanting keeping the bubble active. Seeing the struggle Sierra was going thought meant it was up to her to find Nancy.

"Okay I can do this!" Jane said with determination in her voice.

The protective bubble popped Jane ran toward the stairs. Sierra's eyes finally found Lana in the heavy mist the scared lass ran to Sierra. The blond used the last of her dust to creature another protective bubble but even she knew it couldn't hold forever.

Up the stairs Jane ran down the hall, with the mist making it hard to see she had to rely on her sense of smell to lead the way. Soon Jane came to a stop in front a door the odor was strong here and her eyes picked up a voice inside. Jane banged on the door and even tried to door knob only to receive no answer and get burned in the process. Angry Jane rammed the door knocking it off its hinges and flying it across the room. Nancy jump up her filled with anger as she through a few fire balls in Jane's direction. Jane dodged one of them but got knocked back by the other two. Jane's eyes spotted the summoning tome surrounding by special dark herbs burning slowly. She knew she had to get to it but had to get pass Nancy first.

"This end tonight!" Nancy screamed.

Nancy held her hands up to the sky as a huge fire ball formed above her Jane slip between Nancy's legs kicking her in the butt disputing her concentration. Jane knocked the tome off the altar smashing it with her foot.

"Your right this does end tonight just not the way you want." Jane said followed with a smirk.

Seeing the tome destroyed Nancy held her head up as screamed out in anger.

Outside the storm stopped and the black knight disappeared Sarah Jane jumped out of her car and ran inside. On the bottom level the misty cleared Sarah Jane joined up with Sierra and Lana.

"Is it over?" Lana asked.

Before either of them could say word a noise could be heard from the hall way upstairs. They looked up to see Jane running awayNancy who was firing fire balls at her. Sierra blue eyes sparkled as a threw a bit of dust toward Nancy when it reached her the dust transformed into clamps binding her arms and feet causing the lass drop to the floor. Jane stopped and looked back she smile; she looked to trio who waved back at her. The young journalist took a long deep breath it was finally over.

Morning came over the damaged town of Ealing the town's people came together and began the long clean up. The news claim a huge storm was the cause but only four people knew the truth. At the bed and Breakfast Lana was busy cleaning up the main room while a repair men came into fix the door upstairs. Jane Montgomery walked down the steps with her bag and purse and a smile across her face. She handed her keys to Lana and gave her a big hug.

"I'm going to miss this place." Jane said sadly.

"Well don't stay away to long." Lana said.

Both girls' laugh together as the two of them walked out the door. Jane smiled once more seeing Sarah Jane and Sierra.

"I have to say I am glad to have met all of you." Jane said happily.

"Likewise." Sarah and Sierra said in unison.

Sierra pulled out a jar of pale minerals and handed it to Jane who looked confused.

"Protective minerals you never know when you might need them." Sierra explained.

"Thank you." Jane replied.

Next up was Sarah Jane she pulled out what appeared to be two lipsticks and handed them to Jane.

"Sonic lipstick comes in handle when you're in a pinch." Sarah Jane explained.

Thank you." Jane said.

Jane set her bag on the seat and entered the taxi with her gifts. Lana closed the door behind her; Jane looked back at her new friends and waved to them as the taxi drove away.. The three of women waved until she was out of site.

"She is going to be a wonderful journalist some day." Sara Jane said.

"Indeed, I sense great adventures in her future." Sierra said.

"I just hope she remembers to visit." Lana said.

With the curse over peace can finally return to Ealing but how long would it last.


End file.
